All Existing Manhunt 2 Execution Animations
__TOC__ Introduction Next up a complete list of Manhunt 2 execution animations, listing all Manhunt 2 executions that probably have ever been created, but not necessarily featured in the retail copy of the game. As such, it contains a lot of Cut Content that was removed between the Pre-Beta development phase and the actual Beta leak. These are all taken from the main .exe and represent all the animation identifiers that were supplied by the developers, and which the game recognizes. It should be safe to assume that on one hand all the animations listed are finished and exist somewhere on Rockstar computers. This evidence is further supported by the discovery of the audio files for almost all of the cut executions listed here. On the other hand, all the animations for the other weapons - both speculative and on the List of Cut Manhunt 2 Content - were probably never created. It is interesting to note that many Jump executions were coded for the weapons that got carried over from Manhunt 1. Also, the guns originally had 3 levels of execution animations, many of them have been found in the files of the retail copies and can be accessed via the use of mods. Statistics *Total amount of executions listed here: 186 (duplicate gun executions not included) *Total amount of executions in the unmodified PS2/PSP versions: 99 (or 95) *Total amount of executions in the unmodified PS2 BETA version: 100 *Total amount of executions in the unmodified PC/Wii versions: 103 *Total amount that could be recovered and restored on the PC: ~139 Help These are animation identifiers. A complete execution is composed of 3 parts of animation sequences: *BAT_USE_EXECUTE - Animations of Danny/Leo during the executions *BAT_DAMAGE_EXECUTE - Animations of the Victim during the executions and blood effects *BAT_DIE_EXECUTE - Dying Animation after the execution is finished After that comes the actual execution name, and for weapons the level of the execution whereas 2 is Hasty, 3 is Violent and 4 is Gruesome. A seperate DIE_POSE animation, detailing the posture of the dead body is also present sometimes. Most melee weapons and objects involved in Environmental Executions also have their own animation sequences. For the sake of tidiness all but the BAT_USE identifiers have been omitted from the list, but rest assured the others do exist aswell. The List *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_HARVESTER *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_PROP *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_BARRIER *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_BROKENWINDOW *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_DOOR *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_TELEPHONE *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_WOODENBLANK *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_CHAIR *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_FIREEXT *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_GASCAN *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_VENDING *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_SINK *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_PICKET *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_OILBARREL *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_MEATHOOK *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_MANHOLE *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_DUMPSTER *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_BATH *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_AGENTPRIME *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_MANGLER *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_TOMBSTONE *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_FUSE_BOX *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_TOILET *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_FENCE_POLE *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_TV *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_TV_2 *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_WINDOW *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_HANGMAN_POLE *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_DENTIST_CHAIR *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_AZTEC_ALTAR *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_GUILLOTINE *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_IRON_MAIDEN *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ENVIRONMENTAL_LIQUID_NITROGEN *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_FIREAXE_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_FIREAXE_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_FIREAXE_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_FIREAXE_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_FLASHLIGHT_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_FLASHLIGHT_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_FLASHLIGHT_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_FLASHLIGHT_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_UZI_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_UZI_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_UZI_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_TRANQGUN_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_TRANQGUN_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_TRANQGUN_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SHOTGUN_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SHOTGUN_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SHOTGUN_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_FLAREGUN_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_FLAREGUN_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_FLAREGUN_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CROSSBOW_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CROSSBOW_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CROSSBOW_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ASSAULTRIFLE_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ASSAULTRIFLE_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ASSAULTRIFLE_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_6SHOOTER_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_6SHOOTER_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_6SHOOTER_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_PLIERS_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_PLIERS_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_PLIERS_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_PLIERS_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_HACKSAW_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_HACKSAW_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_HACKSAW_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_HACKSAW_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_KATANA_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_KATANA_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_KATANA_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_KATANA_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_DILDO_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_DILDO_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_DILDO_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_DILDO_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_MILKBOTTLE_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_MILKBOTTLE_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_MILKBOTTLE_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_MILKBOTTLE_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_NEWSPAPER_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_NEWSPAPER_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_NEWSPAPER_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_NEWSPAPER_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CIRCULARSAW_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CIRCULARSAW_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CIRCULARSAW_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CIRCULARSAW_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_METALHOOK_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_METALHOOK_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_METALHOOK_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_METALHOOK_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_HEDGETRIMMER_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_HEDGETRIMMER_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_HEDGETRIMMER_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_HEDGETRIMMER_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_MACE_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_MACE_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_MACE_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_MACE_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_BLOWTORCH_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_BLOWTORCH_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_BLOWTORCH_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_BLOWTORCH_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CUTTHROATRAZOR_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CUTTHROATRAZOR_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CUTTHROATRAZOR_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CUTTHROATRAZOR_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_2HFIREARM_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_2HFIREARM_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_2HFIREARM_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_2HFIREARM_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_1HFIREARM_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_1HFIREARM_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_1HFIREARM_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_1HFIREARM_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ACIDBOTTLE_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ACIDBOTTLE_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ACIDBOTTLE_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ACIDBOTTLE_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_PEN_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_PEN_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_PEN_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_PEN_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_STUNPROD_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_STUNPROD_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_STUNPROD_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_STUNPROD_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SLEDGEHAMMER_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SLEDGEHAMMER_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SLEDGEHAMMER_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SLEDGEHAMMER_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SHOVEL_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SHOVEL_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SHOVEL_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SHOVEL_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SYRINGE_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SYRINGE_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SYRINGE_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SYRINGE_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CHAINSAW_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CHAINSAW_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CHAINSAW_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CHAINSAW_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_HAMMER_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_HAMMER_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_HAMMER_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_HAMMER_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SMALL_BAT_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SMALL_BAT_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SMALL_BAT_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SMALL_BAT_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ICEAXE_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ICEAXE_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ICEAXE_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_ICEAXE_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CLEAVER_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CLEAVER_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CLEAVER_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CLEAVER_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_WIRE_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_WIRE_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_WIRE_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_WIRE_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SICKLE_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SICKLE_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SICKLE_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SICKLE_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_BAT_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_BAT_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_BAT_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_BAT_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CROWBAR_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CROWBAR_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CROWBAR_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_CROWBAR_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SHARD_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SHARD_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SHARD_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_SHARD_JUMP_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_BAG_4_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_BAG_3_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_BAG_2_ANIM *BAT_USE_EXECUTE_BAG_JUMP_ANIM Megahoff (talk) 18:02, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Category:Cut Content